


Cookies and Kits

by philatos



Series: Kit!Yuuri verse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaker Victor Nikiforov, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Katsuki Yuuri, Kitsune, Kitsune Katsuki Yuuri, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Yuuuriiii,” he sang. “What’s my little kit up to today?”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Series: Kit!Yuuri verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844620
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Cookies and Kits

**Author's Note:**

> I've been at a block for literal months and updating anything is really hard right now so here's a little Kit!Yuuri drabble i wrote to try to get back to writing again. This takes place a few months after the first chapter of my main kit!Yuuri fic so Yuuri's acclimatized to living with Victor <3 If you're confused be sure to check out the main fic to understand their relationship uwu
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Adjusting to the kit’s presence in his life was easier than Victor thought it was gonna be. He’d transitioned to working from home for a month, to ease Yuuri into living with him. And though he did miss the ease of having his coworkers nearby, he wished he could keep doing this indefinitely. Having the little kit running around his previously oppressively silent apartment did wonders for his mood and he would never trade it for the world.

Glancing at the clock, he shut his laptop and stretched in his chair. The day was almost over but he figured a well deserved kit cuddle break was in order. “Yuuri,” he called out. The kit was usually in his playing in his room around this time and he’d come running whenever his daddy called. But this time Victor couldn’t hear the little pitter patter of feet that signaled his arrival. 

“Yuuri! Could you come here for a minute?” Victor called again only to be greeted with more silence. Worry gripped his heart and he immediately left his office to go look.

“Yuuri?” called out Victor. “ _Moy_ _lapochka_ where are you hiding?”

Hearing some scuffling in the kitchen, along with the pitter patter of tiny feet on the wooden floorboards, Victor quickly walked over. “Yuuuriiii,” he sang. “What’s my little kit up to today?”

Turning the corner, he was greeted to a guilty looking kit, surrounded by several empty cookie sleeves, crumbs all over his little mouth. “Hi daddy,” mumbled Yuuri, putting on his sweetest smile. 

“Yuuri,” said Victor. “Do you want to explain yourself?”

“The cookies looked so yummy daddy…”

“I’m sure they did, Yuuri,” said Victor getting onto his knees so he could be eye level with the kit. “But you know you’re not supposed to eat these before dinner.”

“Mnnn, was hungy daddy. My tummy was rumbling a lot and I couldn’t wait. I’m sorry daddy… are you angry with me?”

“No sweetheart, daddy’s not mad. But daddy’s upset his little kit ate all his favorite cookies without sharing.”

“Was tasty daddy,” pouted Yuuri, tail swishing indignantly. 

“I’m sure they were, sweetheart,” said Victor, smiling despite his best efforts to remain stern. “But you can’t eat that many cookies in one go. You’ll give yourself a tummy ache.”

“Don’t have a tummy ache, daddy. My tummy likes cookies!”

“I can see that!” laughed Victor. “But if you eat too many cookies, your teeth are going to rot, little kit. And we don’t want that, do we?”

“I brush every morning! And night too!”

“I know, sweetie. But I need you to listen to daddy here, alright? Can you promise me that you’ll tell daddy the next time you’re hungry. I’ll make you a yummy snack that won’t make your little tum hurt and won’t rot your perfect teeth either. Please?” he added, seeing Yuuri’s pout deepen. “For daddy?”

“Mnnn fine! For daddy.”

“What a sweet little kit I have,” smiled Victor. “Come here,” he said, extending his arms out. “It’s hug time for sweet little kits like you.”

Yuuri bounded into Victor’s arms, little arms clinging to his neck as Victor lifted him off the ground. He snuggled into his caretakers arms, little ears tickling Victor’s chin as they twitched. “Kisses too, daddy?” he mumbled, looking up at him with liquid brown eyes. 

“Of course sweetheart,” said Victor, hoisting him higher so he could pepper those sweet chubby cheeks with butterfly kisses that had Yuuri squealing in joy. “Anything for my little kit.”

“How about…. more cookies then?”

“Absolutely not. But….” he said, seeing Yuuri’s face fall. “How about if we go get some ice cream? I’m almost done with work and I’m missing time with my kit.”

“Yay!” Yuuri hugged Victor tight. “I love you, daddy.”

“Love you too,  _ malysh _ .”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.  
> Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and snippets


End file.
